A Very Happy Halloween :)
by outlawqueenbey44
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Robin and Regina have a very "happy halloween" ... that is if Robin can withstand the torturing curse Regina has cast... it's fluffy and smutty... enjoy and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


_**Halloween: Poison Ivy and Batman have a very "Happy Halloween" ... If Robin can withstand the damn curse Regina has devilishly cast.**_

* * *

She laughs as Robin walks back into the room, his body cloaked in a black leather suit, cape flairing behind him as he adjusts the yellow belt at his abdomen. He looks ridiculously adorable as a smile beams across her face at his obvious confusion to the reason he is wearing this outfit. He looks up and raises his hands in defeat "I still don't understand why I am going as a man who dresses like a bat…."

She stands from the bed, walking over to him and gently adjusting the belt so it is centered low on his pelvis "maybe if you hadn't let Roland watch the batman cartoons non stop, this obsession never would have happened". He smiles and shakes his head "that is a mistake I will not let happen again"

Her hands place gently agaisnt the thick black leather suit, embossed in muscles that in truth don't need to be there, Robins body is cut and robust enough. His arms wrap around her waist as their eyes meet "and what are you being forced to wear? Hmmmm I shouldn't be the only one to suffer here". She leans in and kisses him softly "Well Batman, you'll have to wait and see".

He catches her lips again in a heated kiss, his arms pulling her flush and tight to his body as Regina lets out a delicate moan. His voice is heavy against her lips as he whispers "I am still hoping CatWoman " Her eyebrows arch as she bites her lower lip, her voice playing in sarcasm "I wouldn't be caught dead in a leather suit and cat ears". Robins hands squeeze her backside as he licks his lips "I seem to remember you were a fan of leather…". She lets out a breath laugh as she smiles deviously at him. "Trust me, my costume is better than some pussy cat".

He is about to catch her again in a kiss, but their bedroom door flies open and a dressed up Roland comes flying into the room. "DADDY‼! GINA‼! I'm ready‼!"

Regina turns around and steps forward as Robin lightly smacks her ass, earning him a light gasp followed by her dazzling smile as she scoops Roland up. He looked beyond cute in his "Robin" costume, the red and green latex body suit tight to his little body with the emblazoned yellow R on his chest. The green cape swirls around them as she spins, laughing out "You look amazing!" . Roland looks up at his father his voice cheery "Daddy! Look I'm your partner‼ and my name is your name‼ " Robin smiles "Ahh but you are missing a key item mister Robin!".

Rolands eyes crease in confusion as Regina poof the little black mask and positions in on Rolands petite face, tapping his nose gently "There now you are ready to fight the bad guys!" Roland lets out a belly filled laugh "Can we go get candy now?". Regina places him on the floor "Of course baby, just let me get changed and we can go. How about you wait downstairs with Henry and you papa?"

They get no response other than Roland fleeing their room whooping about candy and fighting crime. Robins arms encircle her waist as he presses a gently kiss to her neck .. "Lets see this mysterious costume".

She pulls out of his arms "Oh No, you go downstairs and wait like all good boys". Before he can persuade her further she is in padding into the bathroom, dropping articles of clothing as she walks, devilishly baiting him with her body. He groans as she unclips her bra, dropping it to the floor before reaching for her black lace bottoms, playing with the hem as she begins to close the bathroom door. "You are evil you know that!"

She turns, her body on full display for his devouring eyes … her voice flowing like silk "I know" and she clicks the door shut.

Roland is bouncing on the couch, his green cape flying behind him with each leap. Henry is chattering about which houses are the best to go to, Ruby gives the best candy, while mother superior always gives gross stuff like raisins. Roland snickers "ewwww I hate raisins‼!" Robin laughs at the comment knowing damn well raisins are a new favorite of his son, but nothing will over take the incessant need for candy tonight.

"Hey Robin, should I re-do my face before we go? I don't want the paint to rub off".

Robin looks Henry's white painted face over, the black shadow around his eyes and the deep red extra wide scars that are around his lips. "Lad, I think you could give the Joker a run for his money with how you look". Henry smiles big, before standing quick "Ro, lets go get our bags‼". The two boys tear off at break neck speed into the pantry, leaving Robin to fiddle with his own mask and belt, still feeling slightly ridiculous but if it appeased his son then it was worth it.

His silence is cut short as he hears heels clicking down the stairs. His jaw drops as he watches sparkling green high stilettos come into view, followed by sheer tights…. A grassy green hem follows, cut asymmetrical across creamy thighs, the dress wraps tight around her hips, before settling into a sweetheart neckline, her cleavage on perfect display, tasteful but enough to tease him. The entire dress is adorned in glittering leaves emeralds and diamonds as they swirl around her body. Her hair a dark hue of red, long and curling around her shoulders. His eyes move up, her lips are a dark blood red, eyes encased in a green sparkling mask of her own, hiding dark smoky eyes.

 _Holy shit…_ his leather pants feel two times to small as he takes her costume in as she clicks over to him. Her eyebrow arching as she places her hands on her hips "We meet again Batman". He can't form words as he stares at her, his jaw still agape. To say she looked stunning was the biggest understatement…there wasn't a word he could find that would be good enough for the vision in front of him. Regina smiles shyly as she bites her lower lip… "I take it you like the costume". Her heels clicking against the wooden floor as she walks over to him, her fingers lightly close his stubbled jaw and Robin swallows hard.

 _Fuck Catwoman…. This was sooo much better._

Finally coming back to his senses Robin claps his hands around her wrists "Poison Ivy…. I've waited a long time for this" He leans up to kiss her but she wriggles a hand from his grasp, stalling his action with two fingers on his lips. "You forget what my super power is Batman" His face contorts into minor confusion as Regina leans in impossibly close as her lips brush against his "You can't kiss me, my lips are cursed to punish you"

 _Fuck yes they are…._ God he wanted to bite into them, suck them into his own mouth, the need unbearable as her apple spice scent surrounds him. She smiles and goes to pull back but Robin decides it's worth it, and he kisses her. His whole body shivers as shocks of arousal fly to his half hard erection in his pants, the pressure increasing as she forces her lips harder against his. It becomes to much and he breaks the kiss "What the hell?"

Her eyes dance "I told you so". She straightens as he comes to terms with his predicament … his voice breathless as he stares up at her in disbelief "You cursed you lips so I can't kiss you without having an orgasm? You are the devil"

She turns around, and his eyes fly down to her full backside, her voice drawling out "I know".

"WOW! Mom you look just like Poison Ivy‼! Even your hair is red!" Henry and Roland come running from the back.

"Thank You Honey, you look fantastic! Both of you!, now lets go get some candy before all that is left is raisins!"

They all laugh and walk through the front door. Thankfully winter hadn't set in so the air was warm against Regina's bared skin. She feels Robin interlace their fingers as they walk down the sidewalk to the first house, waiting as their boys run forwards.

"You look stunning, I kind of hate you right now, for it"

She smiles at him, squeezing his hand "Thank You"

They walk house to house, taking in the decorations of each. Whale had put up a mad scientist lab in his front yard, himself dressed in full doctor garb as a fake frankenstien ricocheted on a table next to him. _Well if that doesn't hit it on the nose_ Regina inwardly smirked at the display. The dwarves house was next, and Regina had to give it to them. They had created a ominous maze, filled with ghosts and goblins that rattles when you walked by. She jumped at a particularly well hidden goblin, Robin catching her around her waist before lightly chuckling "I never would have guessed Poison Ivy is scared of the BoogeyMan". She bumps in the shoulder, before letting out a light laugh herself. Henry and Roland's candy bags filling house after house, they were particularly excited about the jumbo chocolate bars Belle and Rumple were giving out.

"Mom, lets go to Hook and Emma's next!"

Her eyes widened as they approached the house the doey eyed pair had just purchased. It had been transformed by Emma's magic into a dead mans ship, full on black sails that were tattered and torn, floor boards broken and creaking as they walked. Skeletons dressed as dead pirates hung from the wooden rafters as a slightly eerie music played across the deck.

Reaching Hook and Emma, who were dressed as a dead captain and his maid, their make up white, eyes black as night, torn up clothing hanging from their bodies, Hook holding a sword that was dripping in fake blood.

"Job well done you two" Robin commends the pair. "I can barely tell the difference between this and the Jolly Roger" Regina calls out in jest. Hook raises his sword "Are you being snarky with the Captain, I'll have you know you would be walking the plank if we were on the open seas". Regina laughs at him before turning to Emma whose eyes are wide is surprise "Wow, You two look great, Batman and Poison Ivy. I like it…but aren't you two arch nemesis?"

Robin huffs out a playful breath "Yes, this one is the devil‼ Even being in her presence goes against my Bat Code". The four adults laugh as Henry and Roland come back from the bottom deck. "Mom this was awesome! Super creepy!" Henry's voice calls out "Are you guys coming to Granny's?"

"Well I think most of our candy is gone, so sure. Why don't we walk with you guys down"

They walk down the sidewalk, Hook beside Robin "Who knew her Majesty could pull of a villain". Robin laughs "You have no idea!"

Grannys is lined with pumpkins, two wolves at the door step, teeth bared in a statued snarl. "You guys made it‼!" Snow cheerfully smiles as they enter. She and David are cladded in matching Vampire outfits. David joins their group from the side, "Wow Regina you look awesome!"

"OH‼ You guys have to take pictures in the photo booth Ruby set up! We are all doing it!"

Regina rolls her eyes lightly but Robin pulls her hand "Well I'd hate to miss out" as he drags Regina to the back, pulling the black velvet curtain back as he motions for her to walk in. He settles on the stool, Regina on his lap "So, what do we do?" his voice questions. Regina leans forward, her body grinding down into Robins lap, and she smiles as a groan leaves his throat. She flicks through the custom backgrounds, landed on the black lace border as Robins hand squeeze her hips. She settles back down "It's gonna count us down and take 5 photos". "Alright".

The screen illuminates and they press their temples together, matching smiles as the camera flashes. A goofy face, is next, Robin sticking in tongue out as Regina goes cross eyed. The third flashes as Robin kisses Regina's cheek as she smiles, her eyes closing at the contact. Before the fourth flash can happen, Regina swirls in Robin's arms and kisses his hard, he groans deep as the flashes blooms out. She laughs at his reaction "Do you know what will rid you of this curse?" His eyebrows arch as she sees the clock counting down "My Orgasm". His jaw drops open as she dazzles a smile at him, the flash hitting the moment of his shocked look. She giggles and kisses him again, feeling him shift as her spell runs through his body. His voice is breathy as he finds her eyes "I think we should leave then".

He pulls her out of the booth and back to the table where their boys are finished dividing their favorite candy, Roland near falling asleep against Snow's arm. "I think this one is down and out for the count" Snow smiles before moving so Robin can lift Roland from the seat. Emma steals the photo's from Regina's hand and lets out a light laugh "Robin, you look like you got the shock of your life in the last one here"… Hook leans over her shoulder and laughs "What did she say to you!" Chuckling Robin steals the photo's back "Trust me, you don't want to know". He can feel Regina blush beside him as they group stares at her with a mix of confusion and knowing looks. They turn and walk back out into the warm outdoors.

Robin hangs onto Roland in one arm, his other clasped into Regina's as they make their way home and through the front door of the mansion. Henry drops his candy bag in the living room before yawning "I forgot how exhausting this can be!". Regina ruffles his hair as Robin treads up the stairs to Rolands room. "I'll make you pancakes in the morning" Henry smiles "Well it is tradition" before he to climbs the steps and shuts his bedroom door. Regina follows a minute later, she stops at each of the boys bedroom doors, her hands glowing purple as she waves her palm. She had zero intention of being quiet, so the sound barrier spell had to happen. Satisfied she padded over to her room, settling on the bed, leaning back on her elbows. Robin walks in, his eyes burning in desire for her as he pulls off his mask and cape.

His palms rub her thighs covered in the sheer stocking as he leans over to her, removing her own mask and threading his fingers into her new red hair. "I like the red….", his fingers twirling the curls as she smiles at him "but, I am partial to the brown". His sentiment makes Regina's heart skip a beat, her legs wrapping around his thighs as she pulls him closer. They moan in unison at the contact, Regina rolling her hips into Robins obvious arousal. Momentarily forgetting, Robin catches her lips, but immediately pulls back as he growls low "This could possibly be the worst curse". Regina laughs as she drops down onto the bed "Well you know how to break it". At her remark, Robin leans down, his body heavy against hers as he kisses down her neck, nipping lightly at the swell of her breasts, his actions rewarded with loud moan from Regina. "Can you keep quiet Miss. Ivy?". He bites her breast again, his tongue lapping at the creamy skin as she whispers back "I don't need to be". His chin tilts up in question, to which she smiles "Sound barrier spell….you are free to make me scream Batman".

His heart pounds and arousal floods through his body "Good, I have every intention of doing just that". His hands roam her dressed body, finding the zipper that hides at her ribs, before he pulls it down torturously slow, revealing her olive skin. Leaning back on his heels he pulls the hem as Regina shimmies her hips. Throwing the dress behind him, he dives into her, licking her skin as he kisses between her breasts and down her torso. His hands find her bare breasts and he squeezes her nipples gently. Tugging the sensitive nubs as she squirms underneath him. His mouth trails lower, his tongue gliding along the stocking hem. Regina moans as he moves lower, kissing her core over the sheer covering. Her voice husky as she rolls her hips into his mouth "Robin, please, just take them off". He chuckles against her before moving his hands down to pull off her bottoms, tugging her black thong with him, her heels falling to the floor. Her body flushes as she watches Robin's eyes devour her body, his palms rubbing her thighs before spreading them apart. His fingers trail across her wet folds, dipping into her entrance with a single finger. She gasps loud at the contact, her back arching to his touch. She lets out a huffed disappointment as the contact leaves her, but she sees Robin stripping himself naked, his erection springing from the leather pants. Licking her lips at the sight of him, her eyes meet his, dancing in arousal.

"Are you going to scream for me" his fingers once again pushing into her, a breathless "yesss" fall from her parted mouth. He pumps her fast with two fingers, curling to hit the spot he knows will set her body on fire. He watches her face twist through pleasure, her mouth parting and closing as her eyes shut tight, her hands squeezing her breasts as she arches into him. "More, Robin please more". He grabs her hips and throws her up higher onto the bed before settling himself between her thighs, kissing along her pelvic bone and inner thighs. A hand cards through his hair as she whines out "I'm not going to scream if you don't -" her words are cut off as he licks her slit hard, nipping at her clit. Her back arches high and he has to push her back down with an arm. Chuckling against her sex, he kisses her again "you were saying?"…. Her knees drap around his shoulders "shut up and fuck me". He growls and sucks hard against her clit as his fingers pump her hard. She squirms on the bed as she lets out moan after heavy moan, her tone creeping to the higher octave he knows happens when she is starting to reach her peak. He pushes a third finger in as his other hand spreads her folds for him. "Fuck…..God…don't stop…."

Her breath is erratic as her voice cracks. Her arousal pooling in his hand as he thrusts his fingers in and out, pressing against her g-spot each time. He can feel her walls clenching against him. "Let me hear you Regina" he trails his tongue down lapping up her taste as she begins to whine, his thumb pressing hard circles against her clit as his tongue licks her relentlessly.

"Fuck….fuck….Robin…..I….Fuck…." He smiles internally at her vulgarity. A high pitched moan hits his ears as he moves back up, sucking her clit hard as she explodes on his fingers. Her heart is running wild, breath lost to her as pleasure waves off her body as he pumps through her orgasm. Her body arches hard as the last drops of arousal leave her. He kisses her sensitive nub again and then moves his body up hers, trailing kissing on her ribs, sucking her nipples as he climbs her. Her breath is returning back to normal as he hits her neck with his lips, sucking her pulse point till a red mark resides. Their eyes meet, her half open she smiles up at him. "So, did I break the curse?", he lowers his body to hers, a centimeter from her lips, her breath gliding around him "why don't you find out?". He presses into her lips hard, his tongue licking her lower lip.

A electric spark runs through his body, pulsing into his hard erection as he growls low, to which Regina giggles against his lips "I guess it wasn't loud enough". He bites her neck hard in semi frustration "Is that a challenge?". He sits back on his heels grasping her hips as he rolls her over, baring her plump ass cheeks to him. He squeezes them before leaning over her body, gently nipping at the skin between her shoulder blades, his erection brushing between her thighs. "C'mon Batman, show me what you got" Her voice playful as she pushes her hips back, his member gliding through her wet slick folds as he groans. He pulls her hips up, bending her back lightly as he positions himself at her sex, teasing her entrance with his tip as she moans loudly "That's not gonna do it -" he pushes into her fully as a harsh gasp escapes her. He stills for a second, waiting for her walls to relax, the roll of her hips signals him and he raising up onto his knees deepening the angle as he pumps into her. He is slow at first, pulling near full out before slamming back into her, hitting the back of her walls each time. Regina holds nothing back as she pants high which each thrust, her teeth biting down onto her lower lip as her hands clench into the sheet in front of her. "Faster….faster….". He obliges in an instant, picking up his thrusting, his orgasm beginning to creep to the surface as his hands squeezes her hips, pulling her body hard against his each time. His racing rythym eliciting high pitched moaning from Regina as his hand creeps to her front, rubbing hard circles into her clit.

Her voice ricochets around the room as she screams at the contact "Jesus Fuck, Oh God, Don't Stop, Don't Stop, Don't Stop‼!" He pushes her body flush into the bed as his hips pound into her, the new position squeezing him tight around her hot core. "Christ, Regina. I'm gonna come" as she tightens her walls around him. His chest is flush against her back as he rides her, his one hand tilting her chin to the side so he can hear her moaning "Robin….fuck….touch me…I need you to touch me". His hand leaves her face as it finds a small space between her slightly raised hips and the bed. His fingers press hard into her clit, pinching and puling against it in hard circles. Her orgasm hits her hard and she screams, literally and loudly screams as pleasure pulses through her viens, lighting her body on fire as black spots cloud her vision. She doesn't hear the heavy groans from Robin as he continues to pump through her climax, she only feels his hot seed spill into her as his body falls heavy on top of her. He lands a few kisses on her sweat ridden skin before pulling out of her and rolling onto his back.

Regina pulls her body half on top of his chest, her hand cupping his cheek as she kisses him hard. Robin is half thankful there is no electric spark that happens. She smiles against his mouth as she murmurs "Looks like you did it Batman". He catches her lips in another languid kiss "Thank God". They laugh and Regina shuffles down his body, wrapping an arm around his torso, slinging her thigh between his.

"I'm almost afraid as to what next Halloween will bring" His chest rumbles as he chuckles.

"Mmmmm, I'm sure I'll find something perfect"

Her eyes close as sleep takes over. Before sleep claims him, he notices her hair is back to it's dark chocolate color…. He smiles inwardly …. He definitely likes brown better….

FIN


End file.
